


Mr. Stark...NO!

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: Fanart inspired by a wonderful story by @chvotic“Buddy, it’s okay.” Captain America’s voice said in his ear.“G-get the f-fuck off of me!” Peter screamed and tried to kick the man. Steve didn’t budge but let out a grunt when Peter used all of his strength in an attempt to get away. “I need t-to get to M-Mr Stark!”“The medics will be here soon.” Was Steve’s reply, but Peter shook his head in denial. He was sobbing so hard it made the simple act of breathing even harder, and he felt so overwhelmed that he couldn’t begin to believe what he was seeing. Tony couldn’t be dead. “You need to calm down, bud. It’s going to be okay.”“N-o!” Peter screamed and thrashed ....” by Chvotic
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Mr. Stark...NO!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chvotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Worry About Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041754) by [chvotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chvotic/pseuds/chvotic). 



> Check out my other drawings at my [Tumblr](http://monireh89.tumblr.com)


End file.
